Accident of Birth
by redgriffin22
Summary: A Godzilla story, I hope you like it and this is one of my more darker stories after awhile. Sorry for the bad summary. Don't own Godzilla!
1. Prologue

_**I do not own Godzilla, I do own the ocs that will be in this story, I hope you enjoy this. Warning this will be a darker then I normally write. **_

Prologue

"Begin countdown" said a voice over a speaker.

"Come on let's get out of here" said one of the scientists that worked there as the everyone else had evacuated the knew the test blast was going to be the biggest that they have ever seen by far. This was a place for Nuclear testing, this was going to be the last one before the government would shut it down do to not enough funding. The test was happening near a group of islands in the middle of the ocean so that way no people would suffer from radiation poisoning from the blast. What they didn't know that among island they were testing was inhabited as a lone dinosaur that survived the extinction of the dinosaurs was sleeping in its cave.

"Five, four, three, two, one" said the voice before the bomb went off.

The dinosaur woke up at the sound of the bomb going off, he went to check it out before all he felt was pain as if he was on fire. He roared in pain as the radiation continued to burn him, little did it know that it was transforming him as well. He began to grow in size where he towered over the island by the time the transformation was completed. He had fins growing out its back which was extremely painful for him as they continued to grow and expand through his skin. After what seemed to be an eternity the pain started to die but not by much. He unleashed another roar of pain but this one was more powerful and unlike anything ever heard before, as the roar finished it showed how powerful the dinosaur had become now.

Godzilla had been born to began his reign of terror on the earth for what humanity had done to him and other creatures that he believed might have been in the blast. He slowly entered the ocean since the island was too small to be his home anymore and started to swim which was new to him since he was a land animal before. He decided to head north to find a new home. A small island was in his way so he trashed it leaving everyone on the island dead. But one survivor was found, he lived long enough to say that a monster had destroyed their village before dying from radiation poisoning.

Nobody believed what he had said before he died so they said that a typhoon destroyed the villages on the island but they did understand where all the radiation was coming from. One scientists looked around and found a footprint more like fell into it and it was deep too,. But the question that was on everyone's mind was the same question, what made that footprint? A scientist name Alex said that it was a footprint of a dinosaur that was uncovered by the storm. They received a call that another island full of villagers had been destroyed by the same thing that destroyed this one but the question was what was it? Survivors of the other village said the same thing before they too died for poisoning but once again the idea of a monster attacking the island was disregarded.

"What's going on?" asked Alex to another scientist that was send to the island. (A/N: They were not from the island testing group and they will appear again later on in the story) "Why are all these people dying of radiation poisoning, there been no testing of Nuclear weapons anywhere around here right Jean?"

"As far as I heard the last place that was tested was a small island in the middle of Atlantic ocean way far from here so that way no one would be hurt." said Jean

"Well it looks like they were wrong, Jean" said said Alex

"What about the monster-" started Jean before Alex cut her off

"Listen, there's no monster, it was typhoon carrying radiation and because of the noise they though of it was a monster" stated Alex

"What about the footprint?" asked Jean

"That could have been around for years for all we know." said Alex

"It looks fresh to me" said Jean

"Jean, this print was a dinosaur that died millions of years ago" said Alex

"How do you-"

"Enough, it was a typhoon that destroyed the island by carrying radiation in it and it caused the footprints to appeared after being buried for so long" snapped Alex tired of his student questioning him.

"Why do I have a feeling you're going to regret saying that?" muttered Jean making sure that he didn't hear her. Little did she know that the comment would haunt her later.

_**Sorry that this is a short beginning, tell me what you think about it. Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know. I hope to update soon but I'm not making any promises-Griffin S**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Godzilla as Godzilla belongs to Toho. I do own the ocs that will be appearing in this story. Godzilla's next appearance won't be until chapter 3 when the 'fun' and terror begins and the setting is going be in America. The next few chapter are to introduce the characters of the story. Sorry if this chapter sucks and is confusing.**_

Chapter 1

The day was perfect for friends Bill, Emily, Victor, and Griffin as they sat in the airport waiting to go to Hollywood. Bill had won a trip there and could bring a few friends along on the trip. Everyone was very excited to being going on this trip especially Bill and Griffin since almost all of their favorite movies were from there. Victor was there on behalf of Griffin who convinced Bill to take him along. Griffin wondered what would happened during the trip and hoped it was not going to be boring.

"This is so cool" said Victor

"I know" said Griffin as the plane started to take off, they soon fell asleep because of boredom.

When they finally reached Hollywood, Bill and Emily were taken back by the sight of the city. It was huge and they were gone in a heartbeat leaving Griffin and Victor to bring the luggage to the hotel. Griffin and Victor looked at each other belief before face-palming themselves at that knowing that they were get lost fast but there nothing the two of them could do.

"Well come on" said Victor "Please tell me that he give you the address"

"Nope only a name" said Griffin

"So in other words-" said Victor

"Yep, we're-" said Griffin

"screwed" finished both at the same time

"Well lets try to find it anyway" said Griffin "Its the Best Western Hollywood Plaza Inn"

"Okay, the sooner we find it the better" said Victor

"Yeah" said Griffin "Any idea where to go?"

"Nope, you?" asked Victor

"Um...lets ask around" said Griffin

"Good idea" said Victor

After talking to six random people and about a mile walk, they finally found the hotel as they had no money for a cab. Both collapsed on different beds because of the walk and hauling the luggage that far was not good on their backs.

"Next time, we call a cab and have money to pay for it" said Victor

"Well its not my fault that Bill and Emily have all the money. Just pray that they didn't spend it all so soon" said Griffin as he turned on the TV and saw the destruction of the islands.

"Jeez what happened?" asked Victor

"No idea, let's watch the report" said Griffin

"_As of right now the scientists all agree that the islands were destroy by the typhoon two days ago which carried radiation for the testing of the Lagos Islands, and all of the populations on the island have been killed by the radiation, we'll continue this story when we get more information"_

Griffin turned off the TV and looked out the window, something was wrong and the news was trying to cover it up, but whatever it was it was bad. After about an hour Bill and Emily came back from sightseeing to see that Victor and Griffin had left themselves but they left a note saying that they were going to L.A for a while and didn't know when they get back.

"Where are we going?" asked Victor

"To get someone to take us to the island" said Griffin

"Why?" asked Victor "Couldn't we do that back in Hollywood?"

"Something wrong I can sense it and mostly they would ignore us" answered Griffin

"What are you? Physic?" asked Victor

"Yep" said Griffin

"Wise-ass" muttered Victor

"Proud of it but I was serious" said Griffin "Come on, the place where the scientist from the report came from is about few more blocks that way"

"Like they will help us in the first place" muttered Victor

Griffin turned to glare at Victor causing him to run into a person literally and both went to the ground hard. Griffin was quick to recover and help the person up, it was a woman, and a scientist by the looks of her clothes. She had light brown hair and bright green eyes and was very beautiful.

"I'm sorry" said Griffin

"It's okay" said the woman "I'm Jean by the way"

"I'm Griffin" said Griffin then gesturing to Victor "This is my friend Victor"

"Hello" said Jean

"Hi" said Victor before taking a chance "Can you help us?"

"With what?" asked Jean

"We need to get to those island that were in the news?" said Griffin

_**I am sorry if this chapter was confusing, bad or if it flat out sucked this is just the setting and who the characters. I will try to improve the next few chapters to make the story go better. If you have any questions I will try to answer the best I can. I hope to update soon but would make any promises and please review this story. **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Godzilla. This story will get darker soon but right now I figure a little light humor would work. I hope you like this story and please review.**_

Chapter 2  
>"What?" asked Jean looking at him like he had grown a second head<p>

"We need to go to the island" said Griffin

"Why? That place is nothing more then sites for radiation" said Jean

"Something is off I can feel it" said Griffin

"Huh?" asked Jean

"Just trust him on it" said Victor

"I'll see what I can do" said Jean "I'll contact you if I can us a trip to the island"

"Thank you" said Griffin

Jean pulled her cell phone and dialed a number before talking to people for a few minutes then closed her phone. She looked at the pair before smiling, she had gotten them a trip to the island. Hopeful she would not get in trouble for this but she had an excuse for them just in case she was questioned about them.

"You're in luck, I got us a trip to the island" said Jean

"Thank you" said Griffin and Victor at the same time.

"Lets get going" said Jean

She lead them to her car where she took them to the airport to meet up with the team that would going with them. They were greeted by strange looks from the others that were there, Jean told them that they were science majors and wanted to go to the island to get extra credit in class. Both mentally thanked Jean and had to make sure that they the same later for real. It took a few hours but they made it to the island. All of them had wear suits to protect themselves from the radiation on the island and it was through the roof on charts.

'This is weird' thought Griffin as they walked around the island

"Griffin, check this-" started Victor before he fell into a giant footprint but managed to grab roots that were sticking out.

"Victor" said Griffin running over to him "You okay?"

"Yeah, now get me out of here" said Victor

Griffin laughed as he helped Victor out of the footprint or tried as he fell in too because it was so big. Both rolled down the side of the footprint until they came to a stop about who know how deep it was. Both looked up and Victor gave a whistle, they had to be at least couple miles underground.

"This is not good" said Victor

"No kidding, now how do we get out?" said Griffin

"Yell for help"

"Help!" shouted both of them

Jean ran over to see the pair in the print and she whistled herself, if they had examined the footprint more carefully they would have noticed that no normal animal could have made the footprint. So what could make it and so deep as well?

"Get some rope and pull them out" said Jean

After the pair was rescued which took an hour to do, they were off back to L.A., but Griffin and Victor had to get fully examined to make sure that they didn't get radiation poisoning. When they came back clean, they went back to the hotel only to get cussed out by Bill and Emily.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" asked Bill

"Yeah, we've been worried sick" said Emily

"We went to the island" said Griffin

"What island" asked Bill

"Check the news" said Griffin turning the tv back on and they all watched another report about the island and what happened there, Bill and Emily were in shock at what they were watching.

"So what did you guys see?"

"That the island was destroyed by some kind of massive creature" said Griffin

"What do you mean?"

"We fell into it's footprint and that sucker was deeper" said Victor.

"How deep?"

"I'll say at 20 to 25 feet" said Griffin

"What? There is no creature on earth that can make a print that size"

"Who says its from earth" said Victor

"Why haven't we seen it then"  
>"It's hiding" said Griffin<p>

"Why?" asked Victor

"It's waiting" said Griffin as he could get a stronger feeling of the creature now. It was close, it was coming to L.A, and it would be there within a few days. But he wondered why it would come here and more importantly what was it anyway and where was it from? He didn't know and he was scared to find out.

_**Yeah I gave myself an epic foreshadow and a cliffhanger. Sorry if it is confusing if it is for that matter, but please review this story and tell me what you think. I hope that this story will become more successful soon, but if not then I will continue it even if not reviews it. I hope to update soon but I am not making any promises-Griffin S.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**As usual I don't own Godzilla, I hope someone will review this story soon, I hope guys like it. Warning this is were the story gets dark and I might have to change ratings but I'm not sure yet. **_

Godzilla Appears

The next day, the group of friends decided to head to L.A., to see the sights together instead of running off like Bill and Emily did before. Griffin was quiet which was unusual because he was a normal cheery kid and talked a lot, Bill and Victor tried several times to cheer him up but they failed. After about three hours of shopping and torture for the guys, they ate at a nearby restaurant where they ran into Jean. She saw the small group and walked over to them before Victor saw her.

"Hey Jean" said Victor

"Hey Victor" said Jean smiling at the group"Hi Griffin"

"Hi" muttered Griffin

"Victor, who is this?" asked Bill

"This is Jean she's the one who got us to the island" said Victor "By the way thanks"

"You're welcome" said Jean then she noticed Griffin "What's wrong with him?"

"No idea, he's been like that since the island and when we try talking to him, he either ignore us or tells us off" said Victor "I guess landing in that footprint did something to him."

"Well hopefully he'll snap out of it soon" said Jean

'It's almost here' thought Griffin then he felt something else but it was farther away then the other one 'Wait why am I sensing something different? Is there more then one creature heading this way? Hold on...are there more then the one creature?'

"Griffin" said Victor.

"Huh?" asked Griffin "What do you want?"

"He speaks, it's a miracle" cried Victor as he and Bill hugged each other while they were pretending to cry.

"Real funny guys" said Griffin as they continued to walk around but he still had a lot on his mind. "Don't you guys have something else to do beside annoy me?"

Victor and Bill were about to reply to Griffin's remark when the ground began to shake a few times, causing the group to fall to the ground. They looked around to see bunch of other people had fallen as well and car alarms were going off too. Then a powerful roar broke through the air causing everyone to stop and turn to where it came from and saw something that shock everyone there.

Standing over everything was a giant dinosaur type of creature, it had to be 50 meters at least. It looked around before walking forward crushing everything in its path and it didn't seem to care at what it was doing. But what was it to began, it looked like a crossover between a Tyrannosaurus and a Stegosaurus but how it possible since all dinosaurs were extinct.

'There it is' thought Griffin seeing there creature for the first time but he had been sensing it for the last few hours. But why was it here?

"What is that thing?" screamed Emily

"No freaking clue" was the response from everyone except Griffin

"Godzilla" whispered Griffin but they heard him

"Godzilla?" asked Bill

"Its from an legend that my grandfather once told us when he went to Japan, all I remember is the monsters name it was Gojira, which translates to Godzilla in English" said Griffin looking at the monster that was trashing the city.

"Fitting name...I guess" said Bill

"What's it doing now?" asked Victor as Godzilla's back began to glow

"I have no idea" said Griffin looking over to Jean

"Don't look at me" said Jean

Godzilla's mouth opened up and shot a beam of blue energy that incinerated a good chuck of L.A., and killing hundreds of people instantly. People back running all over the place to try and escape Godzilla's wraith. Griffin and the other ran away from Godzilla and hope that Godzilla didn't send a beam their way. They made out of the area alive and they all were happy about that but a roar from Godzilla reminded them about the monster.

"So now what?" asked Emily

"We haul ass" said Griffin as he began running. Everyone turned to see Godzilla heading near them and soon ran with Griffin but lucky he was still far away enough that they didn't have to worry about getting. But there was the beam and what was its range? Then a shout got thier attention as a man ran over to them. He looked like hell, then again everyone did.

"Alex" said Jean

"what is that?"

"Your denial" said Jean

"What do you mean"

"That is what destroyed those islands"

"But-"

"Save it" said Jean

Within minutes fighter jets arrived to take on Godzilla but they did little, he didn't look phased by the attack. He just turned to fire a beam which had hit its target dead on sending debris to the ground killing more people that were running. Jean and the others made to safety at a nearby base and hid there while Godzilla's attack continued. They looked out to see nothing but destruction and death from what they could see, Emily started crying in Bill's shoulder as Victor held Jean as she too broke down, Griffin just stood there for a second before falling to his knees in shock.

'How can this creature cause so much destruction?' thought Griffin.

"Is everyone here okay?" asked the head of the base

"I am" said Bill

"I think so" said Emily

"We are" said Victor

"Yeah" said Griffin

"We got a copter that is out of range of the beam that will bring you to safety"

"Okay, when are heading out?" asked Bill

"When it gets farther away from here"

"Sir!" shouted someone "The creature is far enough, lets go while we can"

"Right, lets move"

They took the survivors to Washington which was a long flight, but they landed. But they all wondered why they were sent here, instead of a base closer to L.A.? Then again everything around L.A, must have been in rumble now thanks to Godzilla.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Washington, President Anderson was in a meeting about the war, when a aide came running. Everyone turned to look at him with annoyance that he had interrupted the meeting.<p>

"Sorry sir but there is something you have to see"

"This better be important"

"It is" said the aide turning on the T.V to show a news report of Godzilla's attack.

"Dear God" said Anderson standing up to get a better look at the screen and the creature on the screen.

"What the hell is that?" yelled another person in the room

"Godzilla" said the aide looking at a sheet of paper that he had.

"Godzilla?"

"I heard thats what one of the survivors called it" said the aide before at the sheet again. "The name is Griffin, was in L.A with his friends for two days before the attack, they're on their way here as we speak"

"Why?" asked Anderson

"Apparently world famous scientist Alex Erickson is with them"

"Well tell the pilot to hurry it up" said one of people in the room

"Yes sir" said the aide before leaving the room. Everyone in the room could only look at the report in horror at the destruction Godzilla had caused and was continuing to make.

"Get the army out there now"

"Yes sir" said one of the commanders

"God help us" said Anderson sitting down while the camera zoomed on Godzilla roaring and even though it was only on T.V the roar sent shivers down all their spines.

_**Well Godzilla has arrived and nearly destroyed most of the city, there will be another monster for Godzilla to fight. It won't be appearing for two more chapters. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please review this story and tell me what you think of it. Like it? Hate it? I hope to update this and my other stories soon but I'm not making any promises-Griffin S**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Godzilla, I hope that this story gets reviewed. Here's another chapter and I hope you will enjoy it.** _

chapter 4

The copter landed near the White House surprising everyone that they were heading there. They were all rushed out to meet the president, who was interested in how Griffin was able to name the creature. They were leading to a meeting room where everyone was waiting for them.

"Okay" said Anderson looking over to Griffin "I heard that you're the one to name that the creature"

"Yes sir, I give it the name of the creature of a legend that my grandfather told my brother and I when we were little kids" said Griffin "I thought it fitted perfectly"

"Well call him here and help us" said one of the men in the room

"No possible" said Griffin

"Of course it is possible" snapped of the man in the room "Now tell us where he is?"

"Front Lake Cemetery" said Griffin causing everyone in the room to fall silent and leaving the man feeling very awkward. "Good luck with that"

"Sorry"

"Now is no the time to talk about that, we have bigger problems"

"Definitely bigger" whispered Victor to Bill

"Now what are we going to do about Godzilla?"

"right now, we have the army ready to battle the monster, we've also contacted all the top scientist in the world to see if they can come up with a way to stop it"

"What can they possibly do" said Emily

"Okay where is it now?" asked Bill

"It has left L.A., leaving a hell of death and destruction and is currently heading for Vegas."

"Great, how much time do we have?"

"About 8 hours"

"Not enough time to try and put up a defense"

"Then evacuate the town" said Griffin causing everyone to looked at him

"What makes you think you can tell us what we should do?"

"Would you guys rather have everyone there stay and die or try and save them"

"He's got a point"

"Began evacuation" said Anderson

"Yes sir"

"Now what?" asked Bill

"We wait" said Anderson

* * *

><p>Godzilla was moving fast for a creature its size and that had just destroyed a city with ease. Godzilla didn't seemed to care at all on what it was doing, he just wanted humans to pay for what they had done.(Read prologue to understand). Godzilla roared a challenge to them but he knew what they didn't stand a chance.<p>

Godzilla was about to shoot another beam when he got a scent of a creature that seemed to be a challenge to him. Godzilla didn't want this creature around to fight later in the future so when he found it, he was going to kill it. Godzilla sensed that it was coming from Southeast so he started that way. Godzilla was ready to kill anything in its path, it was proven by the death and destruction caused in L.A.

* * *

><p>"Sir, Godzilla has changed course"<p>

"What?"

"Why would he do that?" asked Bill

"Territory" said Jean "It must sense another monster and is going to find it and kill it"

"What there's another one?"

"If we're lucky maybe both will kill each other" said Griffin

"Sir Godzilla has destroyed another city" said the aide

"What is the death rate?"

"Since Godzilla just attacked another it has increased to 360,000 and still counting" said the aide "As Godzilla goes through more cities, it will only go up even more."

"Can we lure him away from the cities so when they fight, they won't destroy anything?"

"I think so" said the aide

"The question I have is, will they stay in that area" said Griffin

"What do you mean?"

"Well what happens if they're fighting in that area then they move while fighting and end up in a populated area, the death rate will be through the roof if the place isn't evacuated" said Griffin "Where are you think about having them fight each other."

"Can't tell you, you're a civilian" said a general

"Fine" muttered Griffin looking at the window, the other one was getting closer. "Have any other reports come in about any other activity"  
>"Listen kid, we're not tell you anything" said the General<p>

"Everyone except Griffin, leave" said Anderson causing everyone to look at him funny

"But sir"

"Go" snapped the President. Everyone left leaving the two in silence "You know something, don't you?"

"Yes, I can sense the other monster" said Griffin looking out the window then looked to the ground.

"You mean like a psychic would?" asked Anderson "Are you psychic?"

"Yes sir" said Griffin

"Where is it?" asked Anderson

"At the moment, I'm going to say that it is traveling underground but it is heading for Godzilla" said Griffin."But it is coming this way fast that's for sure"

"How much time do we have?"

"Best guess, three hours, if we are lucky" said Griffin

"Not enough time, to get a full scale evacuation" said the president

"You have to try" said Griffin

"Yeah" said Anderson looking defeated yet also determined "We'll get that start then wait for General Olson to get here."

"Okay" said Griffin.

The president sent the evacuation order and they had to hope and pray that Godzilla would be delayed somehow. Griffin wondered if Godzilla could be stopped, he had to otherwise the whole world could be in danger.

'There has to be a way' thought Griffin 'Why do I have a feeling that something big is about to happen?'

_**That is it for this chapter, I hope you liked it, tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? . I will try to update this as soon as possible but I am not making any promises.-Griffin S. P.S. Bonus points to who can guess what monster Godzilla is going to fight. **_


	6. Chapter 5

**_I don't own Godzilla, however I do own the ocs. I hope you will like this chapter._ **

chapter 5

Godzilla continued on his path of destruction not caring what was going on around him. He also wanted to find this creature and kill it so it would not bother him later on. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently causing Godzilla to looked around then something passed by him knocking to the ground causing a massive earthquake. Then a monster shot out of the ground in front of Godzilla, looking at Godzilla with hatred in its eyes. It let a roar of challenge which Godzilla gladly accepted by firing its beam at it.

It missed as the creature went underground again using it as an advantage to grab Godzilla by the leg and pulled Godzilla to the ground. Godzilla was quick to recover but by then the creature already jumped at him biting into his arm causing some blood to appear not much. He swung his arm back and forth trying to get the creature off. Whatever it was, it was a stubborn little bastard. When it finally let of Godzilla, it had done some damage to him, the little son of a bitch was going to pay.

* * *

><p>"Sir, the monsters have found each other" yelled someone<p>

"Damn it, where are they?"

"Near where the three states border each other"

"Not good, where is General Sheppard?"

"Right here"

They turned to see a man with dark hair and was tall. He walked in with a teenage girl right behind him and Griffin noticed Victor going red in the face. She was cute for girl he had never seen before. She had dark blond hair with blue eyes. She looked about their age. She didn't seem to notice them or mostly him and at the moment that was good.

"Okay, Griffin what do think the outcome will be?" asked Anderson

"Right now it looks like Godzilla will win but the other monster will do some damage to him." said Griffin feeling weird that he was being treated like a official member. "Either way, one of them is going down"

* * *

><p>Godzilla roared as the creature dug circles around him, the monster raised its head for the ground with a look on its face as if it was smiling at Godzilla before going underground again. Godzilla waited until the monster jumped out of the ground again and nailed it will his tail sending the creature backwards then Godzilla fired a beam hoping to finish it off. When the smoke clear there was nothing but a giant hole, it had escaped again. Godzilla roared again before heading back towards the nearby city.<p>

* * *

><p>"Not good, it seems Godzilla has won" said the aide<p>

"So now what?"

"We send out what forces we can...Griffin see if you can..." said Anderson before noticing saw kid was gone. "...wait where is he?"

"He said he needed some air"

Griffin sat outside near one of the windows trying to clear his head from what was going on while listening to his mp3 player, most would consider it a bad time but he needed it. It helped him clear his head and that could give him an idea on beating Godzilla.. He wondered how they were going to kill Godzilla, he seemed indestructible to everything. Did the monster have a weakness at all or were they all screwed?

"Mind if I just you?" asked someone. Griffin looked up and saw the girl from before standing there.

"Sure" said Griffin as she sat next to him "I'm Griffin"

"Kate"

"Nice to meet you"

"You too, so do you think we can beat him?"

"Who?"

"Godzilla" answered Kate "I hear you're the one to name him"

"Yeah" said Griffin blushing a little

"Got a name for the other one?" asked Kate

"I guess since no one else has, I'm going to go with Baragan" said Griffin

"I like it" said

* * *

><p>Godzilla had made it about another mile when Baragan appeared again. This thing didn't know when quit causing Godzilla to growl in frustration. This little pest was going to be a problem unless he did something so to him. Godzilla fired a beam at him only to see dodge the beam with ease, this was going to a pain in the ass for him. He needed to hit the pest with one direct blast and he would be toast.<p>

Godzilla just looked around once before starting for the nearest city again, and he didn't get for before falling into a hole that Baragon dug.

* * *

><p>"That cleaver little bastard"<p>

"What?" asked Griffin entering the room

"The other monster has managed to trick Godzilla into falling into a ditch"

"I guess Baragon has a chance after all" said Griffin

"Baragon?" asked the aide

"Kate named it" said Griffin quickly causing her to looked at him "She told me while I was outside"

"I guess, it works" said Anderson "So Godzilla and Baragon, this day just keeps getting better"

"Just hope they don't join forces instead fighting." said Bill since everyone was in the room again including Griffin's friends. Most nodded fearing what might happen should the two monster set aside their differences and joined forces.

**_Well that's it for this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it. With that said I will try to update this story soon, but I'm not making any promises-Griffin S_**


	7. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Godzilla, I hope that you enjoy this story. The only thing I own are the ocs.**_

Chapter 6

"So what do we do?" asked Bill

"We have to stall him" said Griffin

"But how?" asked Anderson "I mean nothing we throw at him even phases him. Well we're have to see Erickson and Serizawa get here so see what they have done"

"I think we should attack mentally" said General Thompson "As one of us can do that"

"And how could we do that?" asked Victor

"Simple, have him do it" said Thomson pointing at Griffin

"What makes you think I can do anything?" said Griffin

"I overheard you talking about your powers so I guess you're it" said Thompson smiling

"You can't, he could be killed" said Kate

"Too bad, you head out in ten minutes, see you in the copter." said Thompson

"See you in Hell" muttered Victor and Bill together.

Griffin sighed before getting ready to leave, he knew that he was psychic but he was nowhere strong enough to take on Godzilla. He felt a hand on his shoulder he turn, he looked to see Kate and she was scared. He knew why, she was scared that he would be killed by Godzilla. Bill had a similar look on his face as well, then Griffin and Bill hugged caused most people to look at them funny

"They're pretty much brothers, that how close their friendship is" said Emily

"I'll be fine bro" said Griffin

"I don't want you to go" said Kate

"I have no choice" said Griffin

"Lets get going" said Thomson

"Hang on" said Griffin before turning back to Kate and out of nowhere kissed her. "I'll be back"

Griffin boarded the copter to intercept Godzilla and have him fight Godzilla mentally. This day was just getting better and better. It would take a while to get to Godzilla but that also didn't help him at all.

'Well at least you got to kiss Kate' thought Griffin 'Snap out of it you got to be ready for the fight. This is so going to suck.'

He looked out to Godzilla in the distance and got scared, he wondered if he could do it. All he could do was try and hope that Baragon could finish off Godzilla.

'Why?' thought Griffin 'Is it always me?'

"We're with range sir" said the pilot

"Good, take us down" said General Thompson

Griffin exited the copter and just stared at the monster in wonder, then he closed his eyes and began to enter Godzilla's head. What he saw was images that were horrendous, like his transformation and the pain that he had to go through, leaving Griffin in shock but he continued to look through the monsters head. It was clear that Griffin had managed to do something because Godzilla stopped and looked around in confusion before shaking its head back and forth trying to get rid of the nuisance in his head.

Godzilla turned towards them to locate the nuisance and saw it was a human kid even though it look like an ant to him. This kid was not going to get the better end of him, Godzilla prepared a beam when the ground collapsed causing him to fire the beam in the ground.

'Thanks for the cover' thought Griffin and to his surprised Baragon turned and nodded its head to him. 'You can hear me?' Another nodded answered his question.

"Let's get out of here" said Griffin

"Oh no, we're not" said General Thompson

"Its too dangerous, so unless you want to die." said Griffin as the monsters charged each other. "Besides Baragon can handle it from here"

"No" said the General

"Screw you too" said Griffin as he ran from where the fight was and away from the building, he knew that he had to get out of there. He made it that he was far enough away so he was safe. Good thing as one of Godzilla's beams destroyed where they had landed, killing the general and the pilot. 'Great, well I guess I get to walked it to the next town that was not destroyed, which would be that way'

"Sir, wild hawk has been destroyed" said an aide.

"No...Griffin" said Victor before falling into a chair.

"Can anyone hear me?" asked someone over the radio

"Griffin!" cried Bill as General Sheppard answered

"We hear you, how-"

"Easy, I got the hell out of there before Godzilla could deep fry me" said Griffin "I'm still too close for evacuation so I'm heading for the town nearby that is not going to be attacked. Pick me up there, and Baragon's on our side"

"How" said Bill

"I'll tell you all when I get back" said Griffin then they heard "oh shit!"

"Well at least he's alive at the moment" said Emily

"Knowing Griffin, he'll make it" said Bill

_**That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed, well Baragon's back and not going to give up soon. I will try to update this story soon but I'm not making any promises.-Griffin S**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Godzilla or any other monsters, I just own the ocs. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and this story for the matter.**_

Chapter 7

Griffin collasped after getting a few more miles from the battle because he was exhuasted from the journay. He layed down figured that it was pointless to continue then a voice in his head told him not to give up, people were waiting for him to return.

'Kate, Bill' thought Griffin as he got up, he was not going to give up, he could not give up as people depended on him and he was not going to let them down.

He made it to the town but his radio was damaged so he had no way of calling for evcate and even though the monster were far enough away, they could get to where he was in no time flat and if that happened, he was dead. He had to find a way to contact the white house, one of the phones in the town that had to work.

'Please' thought Griffin when he entered a nearby building, unfortunately for him the phones were dead as long with the rest of the power. It must have been cut off during the fight and that meant that he was screwed. Until a thought came to his head. 'Wait my cell phone'

He pulled it out and saw that it worked so he could call so he could get the heck out of there. He called Bill who gave the phone to General Sheppard, who told him that they were sending evcate but it would be a while before they would arrive. Griffin could hear the roars of both monsters as the fought each other. Griffin hoped that Baragon could hold out long enough so they could find out a way to kill Godzilla. Soon the monsters appeared in the distance, Griffin looked around for the copter but could not see it.

'Where is it?' thought Griffin as his eyes went back to the fighting monsters that were in the distance. 'If it does not get here soon, I'm screwed'

After about fifteen he saw the copter in the distance and ran to greet and within minutes was in the air. The monster were just about near the town and destroyed it soon after. Griffin sighed because they were out of range of the beam for the most part and Baragon was keep him busy at the moment.

'That was way too close' thought Griffin

"Are you okay?" asked the pilot

"Yes" said Griffin before passing out.

* * *

><p>Baragon was pissing off Godzilla again and this time Godzilla was extremely angry the little pest didn't know when to quit. Baragon too wondered why Godzilla wouldn't give up, the monsterity had to have a weakness, Baragon just had to figure it out.<p>

'Why does this thing give up, it does stand a chance against me'

'I have to win' thought Baragon 'If I lose then the world will be destroyed.'

Baragon tackled him to the ground, biting into his arm and tried to drew more blood. Godzilla grabbed him by the tail and threw tried to recover but it was too late as Godzilla charged a full beam and hit Baragon directly killing him once and full all.

'I failed' thought Baragon before he died. Godzillla gave a roar of victory at the death of the other monster. He turned and continued on his way to destroy everything in his path.

* * *

><p>Griffin slowly began to wake up to see that he was in a hostpital. He looked around to see his friends in the room but asleep, he smiled knowing that they cared for him. A nurse entered Griffin quickly raised a finger to his mouth gustering to his friends, the nurse nodded asking if therre was anything he need.<p>

"Something to drink and a pen" said Griffin. The nurse came back with a glass of water and the pen.

Griffin waited for her to leaving before throwing the pen at Bill, it was a bullseye. Bill moved before looking around threating to hurt whoever threw something at him. Griffin just laughed which got his attention.

"Holy crap" said Bill which in turned woke everyone up

"Griffin, you're okay" said Victor as he and Kate hugged him

"I won't be, if you don't let go" said Griffin. Both let go of him quickly while everyone else laughed.

"How long was I out?" asked Griffin

"Two days" said Kate

"What happened to Baragon?"

"Godzilla killed him" said Jean as she walked into the room "Alex and Takuya are now working together to figure out how to stop him. They're also on the way here to talk to you for some reason"

"Takuya?" asked Bill

"Takuya Serizawa" said Jean

"Takuya Serizawa, here?" asked Griffin

"Yes, you know him?" asked Jean

"Yeah he's an old friend of my dad's" said Griffin "So that could explain why he wants to talk to me"

"Yeah, how are you kid?"

Everyone turned to see two men standing in the door way, the first was Alex in his leather jacket on which was weird for a sceientist to wear. The other was middle size Asian man that Griffin knew since he was a little kid.

"Hello" said Griffin

"Nice to see you Griffin"

"Good to see you too, I wish it was under better circumstances" said Serizawa

"Yeah, well anyway we're going back to the White House"

"What about-"

"Already taken care of" said Alex "Beside the doc said you're alright, you were far enough away to not be effected by the radition"

"Okay, why?"

"I figured out how to kill Godzilla" said Serizawa

_**That's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know. I hope to update soon but like all my other stories say, I won't make any promises- Griffin S.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**This is the last chapter of this story, I hope you will enjoy the chapter and I hope you have enjoyed this story. I hope that this chapter does not look rushed sorry if it does. **_

chapter 8.

"What do you mean?" asked Bill

"I'll explain when we get back to the White House." said Serizawa

They waited for Griffin to finally get released from the hospital before boarding a helicopter nearby to take them back to the white house. It would be a while before they would get the but they still had to hurry and get there fast otherwise Godzilla would cause more destruction and kill more people and the death toll was already in the thousands but Griffin had a feel it closer to half a million.

"We're here" said the pliot. Everyone got out and booked it inside where a general was demanding the use of a nuclear bomb.

"What? You can't be serious?" demanded Griffin

"Yes and you stay out of this" snapped the general "The bomb must be drop and that is final besides it will kill it for sure"

"Fine, screw everyone over just because you won't listen to a kid" said Griffin

"Why you-"

"General-" said the President as the man turned to look at him, he finished his sentence "Shut up, now why can't we use it"

"Godzilla is made from nuclear material." said Griffin looking over to Takuya, Alex and jean who nodded.

"So?" asked the General

"So using it would only make him stronger and who knows even maybe bigger then he already is" said Alex coming to Griffin's defense.

"Not only that it could also kill everyone who is within range of the bomb. There is no safe place to drop it without killing people" said Jean

"Anyway I have an idea" said Serizawa gaining everyone's attention.

"Let's hear it" said Anderson

"Well more like I will show it but first I'll need a fish tank with some fish in it" said Serizawa before opening his bag pulling out a small orb.

The aids were back with the fish tank quickly, Serizawa walked up to it and place the orb into it. The effect was something that they were not expecting. The girls screamed as the fish disintegrated in the water leaving their skeletons. When one of the aids went to open it to grab the orb they found out that not only was the fishing gone but so was the water.

"What was that?" asked Anderson

"Something I call the Oxygen Destroyer, I created it on accident. It removes all the oxgyen from the water which kills all marine lifeforms as well as destroys all the water in the area."

"What about on land?" asked General Sheppard

"Its too dangerous to test it on land." said Serizawa

"So how we going to use it on Godzilla?" asked Anderson

"We're going to have to get him to the ocean" said Alex

"How do we do that?" asked the general

"I'll do it" said Griffin "I'll use my powers to lure him to the ocean"

"You just got out of the hospital, we're not go have you end up in it again" said Serizawa, Kate nodding at his statement.

"Maybe can you please listen to what I have to say for once" said Griffn

"Go for it" said Anderson not noticing that everyone was looking at him funny for letting a kid talk.

"Anyway, Serizawa and I will be on a ship near where Godzilla currently is, once we're in range I will lure Godzilla into the Ocean where Takuya will use the Oxygen Destroyer and take care of that over grown lizard." said Griffin

"What about the rest of us?" asked Jean "And since when you on first name base with Serizawa"

"He's an old friend of my dads like a had said earlier. As for you guys...you will stay here" said Griffin

"Oh no, I almost lost you once, I'm not losing you again" said Kate

"Fine" groaned Griffin

"One question, do you have a back up plan in case this fails"

"um...no" said Griffin

"Better hope this works kid" sneered the general

"It will work" said General causing the other general to shut his mouth

"Thanks sir" said Griffin

"Thank me later we have to get going"

The group was quick to get into the helicopter to take them to the ship, apparently work got around fast about the plan. Alex, Serizawa and Griffin were given sucba gear causing the two to look at the captain then Serizawa.

"What is this?" asked Griffin

"We're going to dive to use the Oxygen Destroyer, more accurate that way" explained Serizawa

"I understand you, but why us two too?" asked Griffin

"Well you need to lure Godzilla to us, as for Alex, I don't know"

"Well let's suit up" said Alex. The two nodded before suiting up, now came the hard part of the plan.

"Sir, Godzilla is in sight" said one of the look outs

"Thanks" said the captain before turning to the trio "Good luck"

"Thanks sir...Griffin"

"On it" said Griffin before he closed his eyes and focused on Godzilla. He was trying to mental goad Godzilla towards them but making sure that he wouldn't destroy their ship.

"Sir Godzilla is heading this way"

"It worked" said Bill

"Let's go" said Griffin

The trio jumped into the water to wait for Godzilla to get close enough to use the Oxygen Destroyer on him. They all hoped that this work for if it did not that meant that nothing could destroy the beast. Griffin felt Godzilla getting closer and closer and soon he close enough to activate it and not get themselves killed by radiation poisioning . Griffin nodded to Serizawa activated his device but not before gustering them to the surface. Alex went without hestation only to turn around and grab Griffin

"No, Serizawa, Serizawa!" shouted Griffin even he knew that Serizawa couldn't hear him.

Both surfaced near the boat which was good as that give the crew a chance on retreving them. Griffin was instantly hugged by Kate and Alex was hugged by Jean.

"Where's Takuya?" asked Jean

"He's still down there" said Griffin.

Suddenly the boat began to shake as the ocean surface broke, Godzilla appeared as if in pain and dying. That meant that the device had worked meaning it had basically killed Godzilla. The monster went under the final time as many of them knew that Godzilla would never surface again.

'Come on' thought Griffin looking for signs that Serizawa survived but there was none, he was gone just like Godzilla. They all took of their hats in honor of the fallen scientist and what he had done for the country and the world.

"Goodbye, Takuya" said Alex lowering his head, as did everyone else. Griffin looked over the side of the boat with tears in his eyes. A single thought was in his head at the moment.

'Sayonara, Serizawa'

_**Well that is it for the story I hope have enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? There will be a sequel to it, I hope that it will be read and reviewed like this one. Well that is it for now hope to hear from you-Griffin S.**_


End file.
